


앵무새, 그리고 안경

by tarantula825



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>그리고 아서는 깨달았다. 이 모든게 잘못되었다는 사실을. 그 순간 아서는 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 아리아드네는 그를 잡으려 하지도 않았다. 그녀는 못박힌것 마냥 그 자리에 서서 가만히 그를 바라보기만 했다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	앵무새, 그리고 안경

“오늘도 날씨가 정말 좋아요, 아서.”

아리아드네는 쏱아지는 햇살을 맞으며 창가에 서 있었다. 그녀의 그림자가 길게 집안을 가득 채우고 있었다. 가벼운 푸른빛으로 변한 소파 옆엔 앵무새가 조용히 그림처럼 자리를 채우고 있었다. 아서는 궁금했다. 앵무새가 왜 울지 않는지.

 

“아침 먹을래요?” 아리아드네는 어느새 조용히 다가와 아서의 귓가에 키스했다. “항상 고마워.”  
“내가 좋아서 하는 거 에요.” 아서의 귓가에 아리아드네의 웃음소리가 들렸다. 그녀는 항상 어린아이 같이 웃곤 했다. 아서는 그녀의 투명한 웃음소리가 너무나 좋았다. “아리아드네, 난 네 웃음소리가 좋아”

나도 당신이 좋아요. 그녀는 희미한 웃음을 지었다.

“어린아이 같아서?”  
아서는 부정하지 않았다. 아리아드네는 아무말도 하지 않고 주방으로 들어가 버렸다. 아서는 오도카니 거실에 앉아있었다. 그의 속눈썹이 길게 그늘을 만들었다. 그가 깜빡일때 마다 다갈색의 눈동자가 나타났다 사라졌다를 반복했다. 아서는 기시감을 느꼈다. 하얀 커튼이 바람에 날려 천천히 흔들렸다. 아서는 아무말 않고 그 모습을 바라보기만 했다. 갑자기 현기증이 느껴졌다. “아서, 아서 달링.” 알수 없는 목소리가 머리속에 울려 퍼졌다. 아서는 지끈거리는 관자놀이를 눌렀다.

“왜 그래요 아서, 어디 아픈거에요?”  
“아냐. 그냥 좀, 어지러워서 그래.”

“난시때문에 그런것 아니에요?” “그러고보니, 내 안경이 있었던 것 같은데. 일 할 때마다 쓰는 것 말야.”  
“무슨 소리에요 아서, 나는 당신이 안경 쓴 걸 본적 없어요. 안경은 끝까지 쓰기 싫다고 그랬었잖아요”

정말이에요. 아리아드네가 예의 그 어린아이 같은 미소를 지었다. 아서는 이유모를 섬뜩함을 느꼈다. 그녀와의 아침식사가 끝난 후 둘은 매일같이 가던 서점에 들르고 공원을 산책했다. 아리아드네는 쉴 새 없이 무언가를 그리고 있었다. 아서는 그녀가 하는것을 멍하니 바라보고 있었다. 아리아드네는 그런 그를 보고 미소지었다. 그녀의 머리카락에 햇살이 부서지듯 내려 앉았다.

그리고 아서는 깨달았다. 이 모든게 잘못되었다는 사실을. 그 순간 아서는 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 아리아드네는 그를 잡으려 하지도 않았다. 그녀는 못박힌것 마냥 그 자리에 서서 가만히 그를 바라보기만 했다.  
“정말 아서 같네요.” 알수 없는 말을 하고 있는 그녀를 뒤로하고 아서는 그 공원을 벗어났다.

-

아서는 미친듯이 주머니를 뒤져 주사위를 찾기 시작했다. 하지만 주사위는 없었다. 아서는 큰 혼란을 느꼈다. 이제 그는 현실과 꿈을 구별 할 수 조차 없었다. 그는 뛰고 또 뛰었다. 아리아드네에게서 벗어나야 할 것만 같았다.

그때였다. 골목에서 주인을 알 수 없는 팔이 튀어 나오더니 아서를 잡고 끌어당겼다. 아서는 깜짝놀라 벗어나려 했지만 팔의 주인은 아서를 잡고 놔 주지 않았다. “아서, 달링.” 아서는 놀랄 틈도 없이 끌어당겨져 그의 품에 안겼다. “임스?!” 아서는 그의 얼굴을 확인하기 위해 품을 벗어나려 했지만 그는 아서를 놔 주지 않았다. 임스는 고개를 숙여 이마를 맞댔다. “아서, 진짜 아서 너구나.” 그리곤 말릴 새도 없이 그에게 키스했다. 아서는 이 상황이 당황스러웠다. 하지만 그는 침착해 지려고 노력했다. 그렇지만 그를 놔 주지 않는 임스 때문에 더 이상 아무런 생각도 할 수가 없었다.  
“아서, 아서” 임스는 아서의 이름을 부르기만할 뿐 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. “임스, 이제 이거 놔.” 하지만 임스는 그 이후에도 한참 동안이나 아서를 놓지 않았다.

 

“임스, 진정하고 이거 좀 놔줘. 그동안 어디 가 있던거야? 코브는 어떻게 된 거고?” 그리고 이 키스는 또 뭐야. 아서는 차마 묻지 못한 뒷말을 삼켰다.

“뭐? 아, 코브가 일을 그만 둔 바람에 모두들 흩어져 있었지. 그렇지만 어디 가 있었냐는건 내가 묻고 싶은 말인데.”

“난 아리아드네랑 지내고 있어.”  
임스는 기이한 표정으로 아서를 바라봤다. “누구?”  
“아리아드네. 난 그녀와 결혼했잖아 기억안나?”  
임스는 여전히 아무말도 없었다. “아서, 네 토템은 어디로 갔어?”  
아서는 아무말도 할 수 없었다. “그리고 네 안경은 어딜가고? 너 난시가 심해서 일 할 때마다 쓰고 있었잖아.”  
“아리아드네 말론 내가 그런적이 없다던데.”

임스는 아무말도 하지 않았다. 그의 눈동자가 차갑게 가라앉았다. “그리고 아까 같은 짓은 하지 말아줘. 더 이상 우린 그런 관계가 아니잖아.” 너도 알고 나도 알아. 아서가 조용히 속삭였다. 하지만 뒷말은 거의 들리지도 않았다. 임스는 여전히 아무말도 하지 않았다. “그리고 내 토템은 어디로 간지 나도 잘 모르겠어.”  
“너 항상 수트 안쪽 주머니에 넣고 다녔잖아.”  
“…네가 그건 어떻게 알아?”  
“….너 진짜 아무것도 기억 못하는구나.” 임스는 슬픈 표정을 지었다.  
“아니, 네가 무슨 소릴 하는지 난 모르겠어. 임스 내가 기억 못하는건 없어.”

“아깐 왜 그렇게 도망치고 있었어?”  
“이상해서.”  
“뭐가?”  
“그냥 다. 내가 있는 곳 조차 이상하게 느껴졌어, 그래서 토템을 찾았지만 없더군.”

“아리아드네는 아무말 안해?”  
“응.”

“그럼 나도 아무 말 안 할게.”  
“임스..?”

어느새 임스는 아서에게 총을 겨누고 있었다. “아무말도 안 할게 달링.”  
“잠깐만 임스!” 이마에 타는듯한 격통이 느껴졌다. 곧 고통은 느리게 느리게 아서의 몸을 잠식해갔다. 아서는 아무말도 할 수 없었다. 임스는 금방이라도 울 것 같은 고통스런 표정을 짓고 있었다. 무어라고 말하고 있었다 하지만 아서는 더 이상 들을 수 없었다. 꿈이 아니야?라고 묻고 싶었다. 이게 꿈이 아니면 난 죽어서 어떻게 되는거냐고 그렇게 묻고 싶었다. 아서는 점점 흐려지는 시야를 붙잡고 싶었다. 그에게서 튄 피가 임스의 셔츠 가득 묻어있었다. 아서는 가까스로 그의 구두를 잡았다. 임스는 그를 떨쳐내지 않았다. 임스의 셔츠에서 흘러내린 피가 아서의 뺨을 다시 적셨다. 임스는 가만히 그의 뺨을 닦아주었다. 아서는 더 이상 앞도 보이지 않았다. 온몸이 천천히 굳어져 가고 있었다. 임스는 정말로 아무말도 하지 않았다. 사과할 마음도 없고 후회도 없었나보다. 아서는 그렇게 생각하며 정신을 놓았다.

-

임스는 싸늘하게 식어버린 아서를 보며 한참 동안이나 가만히 있었다. 아서의 모습은 정말이지 너무나 똑같았다. 성격도 똑같고 옷입는 모양새도 진짜 아서와 너무나도 닮아있었다. 그래서 였을까. 임스는 참을 수 없었다. 참을수 없는 그리움과 그에 대한 감정이 아서를 보자마자 주체 할 수 없을 정도로 너무나 크게 터져나왔다. 임스는 어느새 그에게 키스하고 있었다. 그는 임스를 거부했다. 그마저도 아서와 너무나 똑같았다.

임스는 울음이 터져 나올것만 같았다. 아서에게서 흘러나온 피들을 다시 모아 그를 살려내고 싶었다. 자신이 쏜 그를 다시 살려내고 싶었다. 진짜 그를 살려낼수만 있다면 무엇이든 할 수 있다고, 임스는 그렇게 생각했다. “여기 있었네요 임스.”

태양은 사라지고 어느새 하늘엔 달이 떠 있었다. 아니 달인지 조차 분명하지 않았다. 임스가 기억하는 달은 전구처럼 빛나고 있지도 않았고 저렇게 빙빙 돌고 있지도 않았다. 

“…아리아드네. 달은 왜 저렇게 만든거야?”  
“난 밤이 좋아요 임스.”  
“…그래서 그렇게 밤새가면서 모형을 만든거야?”  
“이게 다 교수님들이 만들어준 생활 습관이죠 뭐.” 그녀는 여전히 소녀처럼 웃고 있었다.

둘은 차갑게 식어가는 아서의 시체를 사이에 둔 채 태연하게 말을 이어 나가고 있었다. 임스는 일그러지는 표정을 주체 할 수 없었다. 아리아드네는 여전히 거기 서 있었다. 

“내 아서는 왜 죽인거에요? 불쌍한 사람…”  
“내 아서라니 아리아드네, 멋대로 굴지마.”  
“이곳에서 그는 내거에요 임스. 더 이상 당신거인 것처럼 굴지 말아요. 게다가 실제로도 그랬잖아요.”  
“그래 그렇지만 실제로 그는 네것도 아니었어. 그리고 그가 물건인 것처럼 말하지마”  
“싫어요. 임스. 그리고 그만 여기서 나가 줬으면 좋겠어요. 여긴 아서랑 내 세상이거든요.”  
“아서는 내가 죽였잖아.”  
“그래도 괜찮아요. 다시 돌아올거에요 아서는…”  
“…아리아드네. 그만 깨어나.”

아리아드네는 임스의 말을 듣지 못한것 마냥 아서의 머리칼을 가만히 쓰다듬었다. 불쌍하기도 해라. 그녀의 입모양은 분명히 그렇게 말하고 있었다. 불쌍한건 너라고. 임스는 그렇게 말하고 싶었다. “임스, 누군가의 반쪽이 된다는 기분을 나는 아직도 알 수가 없네요.”

“당신은 알고 있어요?”  
“아리아드네, 이제 그만 일어나.”  
“당신이 가지고 있죠? 아서의 안경..”

임스는 아무말도 하지 않았다. 아리아드네도 대답을 기대하고 한 말은 아닌 것 같았다. “우리집으로 갈래요?”

-

아리아드네의 집은 너무나 조용했다. 앵무새는 아 서쪽을 가만히 바라보기만 할 뿐 아무말도 하지 않았다. “…아리아드네, 앵무새는 왜 울지 않아?”  
“..아서가 앵무새를 좋아했거든요.”  
“그건 나도 알아. 달링은 의외로 취향이 화려한 편이었거든. 하지만 내가 물어본건 그게 아니잖아.”  
“임스, 아서의 안경 당신이 가지고 있죠?”

임스는 아무말도 하지 않고 아리아드네의 심중을 파악하기 위해 노력했다. 하지만 그녀는 평소와 같은 표정을 지을 뿐 아무런 이야기도 하지 않았다. “알고 있어요.” “..그래 그건 내가 가지고 있어.”

“한번 꺼내봐요.”  
“사양하지. 이건 내 토템이거든.”

아리아드네는 슬픈 표정을 지었다. “그 안경을 보면, 저 앵무새는 당신 이름을 부르더군요.”  
“그게 무슨 ..”  
“그리고 앵무새에게 말을 가르친건 아서에요.”  
내가 왜 그런건지 알겠어요? 아리아드네가 작게 속삭였다. 그리고서 그녀는 무너져 내렸다. 임스는 아무말도 할 수 없었다. 그는 그곳에 감전된것마냥 멈춰서서 가늘게 떨리는 그녀의 어깨를 바라 볼 수밖에 없었다. 

“이제 그만 나가줘요. 다시 꿈 꾸고 싶어요.”  
“그래도 넌 알수 없을거야.”  
“그만 나가요.”  
“네 아서는 누군가 위조한게 아니잖아. 그는 널 사랑할 수 없어.” 아리아드네는 감전된것 마냥 몸을 떨었다.  
“그만하고 나가요.”  
“아리아드네.”  
“그만해요 임스, 안그러면 난 당신을 죽일거에요.”  
“아리아드네.”  
“어서 나가요.”  
“..아리아드네 그만 인정하고 여기서 나가자. 아서는 죽었어. 여기서도 그렇고 현실에서도 그래. 더 이상 아서는 없어.”  
“당신은 태연하게 잘도 말하네요. 하지만 나의 아서는 아직 죽지 않았어요.”

-

그리고 임스는 꿈에서 튕겨져 나갔다.  
아리아드네는 여전히 평온한 얼굴로 꿈을 꾸고 있었다. 패시브에 연결된 선은 단 두 개뿐이었다. 임스의 것와 아리아드네의 것. 코브는 심각한 표정을 한 채 임스를 내려보고 있었다. 임스는 고개를 저었다.

“우리 달링은 정말 죄많은 남자야.” 정말로 그렇단 말이지.  
임스의 목소리가 가늘게 떨리고 있었다. 코브는 무언가를 말하려고 했지만 아무말도 하지 않았다.  
그는 조용히 임스의 어깨를 두어번정도 두드리곤 방을 빠져 나갔다. 임스는 고개를 숙였다.


End file.
